Chocolate Makes Everything Better
by Chocolate.Chips.and.Bluebirds
Summary: Oh no! The host club did it again! They have mistaken a girl for a boy and it had ended in a broken tea set! At least Haruhi has a friend to endure the first year of Host Club. But what will become of poor Spencer! Will she tell them of her past or close up tighter than before? She also falls for the twins but even though she likes them will she open up to them? M for smut.
1. Chapter 1: What Did I Walk Into!

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High Host Club or the Characters that belong to it. **_

Chapter 1: What did I Walk Into?!

"Spencer Gregory?" Yep, that's me but instead of answering I just do a small wave. The teacher looks at me before motioning me to get up.

"Would you like to say something about yourself?" The teacher suggests but I know that if I wanted to not get on her bad side I had to say yes.

_Not really…_ Came the thought before I had squashed it. I then sigh and stand up. Since I am in the back everyone had to look over at me. I look at the class boredly and say, "My name is Spencer Gregory but please call me whatever you want. I got here because of my grades and not because of having rich parents, which I do not have." No one would have understood the double meaning behind my words but I didn't care. My hair cut short like a boy and a pretty dark red color. My dark chocolate brown eyes met those of a girl's brown eyes who was closer to the front, but oddly enough she dressed as a guy. I on the other hand had a hoodie on that was a bit big and blue jean pants. I did not want to wear that stupid yellow frilly dress.

I sat back down and bluntly ignored the teacher as she asked other questions. I then heard a twin close to the brown eyed girl say, "Hey Haruhi, so the new kid is smart like you?" Haruhi then looked at the twin with a 'duh' look. He just shrugged and looked away.

I listen to the teacher start to give the lesson but tuned out as I looked outside. Suddenly the bell rings and I look around to see people getting up. I quickly follow suit and practically run to get my lunch.

I go to an abandoned music room which was music room three since no one was there I ate my lunch and decided to come back later after school to study.

After School:

I don't take my time at all and rush to the music room and when I open it I find seven boys all saying welcome. The blonde one in the chair steps forward and takes my hand he says,

"Wow you are the newest smart student in the same class as Hikaru, Kaoru, and Haruhi, right?" He points to the people he says I look at them for a second taking my hand stealth fully away from him. I raise an eyebrow and nod before holding out a hand and saying,

"My name's Spencer Gregory."

"So Spencer since you are at the host club that means I know two things." Cue other eye brow to rise before I ask,

"Oh wise one, tell me what do you know?" I hold back a laugh as he looks caught off guard by my asking.

"You are as the Americans call it gay? And you are very smart." I give him an amused look before giving the rest of the group behind him an 'Is he serious look?' But they look away and that is answer enough.

I sigh and start backing away saying,

"Well nice me-"I say before Tamaki interrupts me by saying,

"So Spencer what do you like Haruhi Fujioka, the natural type?" He points to the girl dressed as a boy.

"The devil types Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin?" He points to the twins before pointing to a tall guy with a smaller boy on his shoulder.

"Would you rather have the loli-shota type like Honey or the wild type like Mori?" He then points to a guy typing on a computer.

"Or Kyoya Ootori he is the cool type by the way or would you rather have me, Tamaki Suoh The prince type?" He points to himself before stepping into my comfort zone. I fall back accidentally hitting the table knocking it over as well as shattering a blue and white tea set.

"I'm sorry! I'll pay for it! Promise!" I say dropping onto my knees and picking up the pieces before hearing a cold calculating voice say,

"With what money? On my computer it says you don't have money barely enough for you to rent that apartment." I stare at Kyoya before asking in a terrified but serious voice,

"Are you a stalker or something? Jeeze! How do you even know that?!"

The silence was deafening because no one had ever spoken to Kyoya like that, not even complete strangers because of his cold and scary demeanor. Now this girl with broken glass at hand had just called him out. Tamaki gently but firmly places himself between the two and says,

"Since you can't pay with money, you'll have to pay with your body." Haruhi literally face palms herself and the Hitachiin twins say in unison,

"Idiot!" At the same time a very red me hits a very stupid Tamaki. Who then runs over to his depression corner to sulk. This time Kyoya gets in the middle and says,

"What he means is that you're going to be our dog. The boy lackey that runs errands for us."

I nod and say,

"'Kay, I'm starting tomorrow."

I walk out the door. Irritated at the club that I didn't even know what its name was. I only knew that their president was an idiot, there is a cross dresser, and the vice president is a stalker.

When I get home I grab a chocolate bar and say what my mom used to say,

"Chocolate makes everything better."


	2. Chapter 2: I Warned You!

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High Host Club or the Characters that belong to it. **_

Chapter 2: I Warned You!

I walk down the street watching the limos go by before I look down at my phone to check the time. When I look back up I see a blonde haired Honey come running at me. As tempting as it had been to just start running the other way I just knew I'd be made at myself so when the older student launched himself at me I just closed my eyes and fell to the ground with him on top.

"Honey. You're. Killing. Me." I say because I had hit my head on the sidewalk had caused a headache. Along with having the wind knocked out of me didn't help the headache one but. Honey at least had the courtesy to blush but not because he had realized his mistake from a second ago but because of the mistake he had made yesterday. He had just realized Spencer is a girl… because he had fallen on my chest.

Mori who had been following picks up Honey and sets the still shocked Honey next to me. He then picks up me by holding under the armpits. So he also figures out just like he did for Haruhi. But this time instead of staring at me like he did for Haruhi he just puts me down on my feet turning away to hide his own blush.

I smile crookedly at the two upperclassmen before saying a quick good morning and leaving them standing in front of the school.

When I arrive at class I see Hikaru sitting on my desk and Kaoru sitting in my seat so instead of going over there like a normal person would do I pick Kaoru's desk and sit on it and start chatting with Haruhi. I then lean closer to Haruhi and ask in a curious tone,

"When did you start cross-dressing?" Haruhi smiles at me before saying,

"Really I did before because I didn't have the money for the stupid dress but now I have to because of the Host Club." I nod before stifling a giggle.

"Ah, so that's what the club is called!" At the end of my sentence I look over toward my desk and realize the twins were heading toward us. I say a quick goodbye to Haruhi and head for my desk not even looking at the twins when they opened their mouths to say something.

I sit at my desk and look at my phone, there was about five more minutes before class. I put my phone in my dark red hoodie and realize that a face was close to mine. I just look into the twins face in annoyance. I hear a voice on the other side of me so I look that way.

"Spencer do you not like us?" I raise an eyebrow my brown eyes flashing before saying.

"No you just seem not that interesting." I know I'm lying but for a good cause. They didn't need to know of my secret fascination for twins.

They both look offended and I let a satisfied smirk out before I realize my mistake. They both sat on my desk causing me to sit back. I cross my hands over my chest and raise an eyebrow and they both lean forward.

"We can be very interesting, but al we need is your permission." I blush and curse myself for it and the bell rings causing me to sigh in relief as they walk away.

_One problem solved… _I hoped in my mind when the bell rings for lunch. I internally groan as I grab out my lunch. I decide to eat in the classroom. I sit at my desk and look out the window. I take a bite out of my tuna sandwich and someone leans over me and takes a bite too! I turn my head ready to yell at the offender before another person takes a bite. I glare at the twins who were now chewing them thoughtfully. I grab each of their ears and bring their faces close to mine. I have an evil smile as I say,

"I strongly suggest you don't eat from my food again well at least without asking."

Hikaru, I think, them reaches into my bag and grabs my apple. He takes a bite an evil smile on his lips. I stand abruptly and grab his shirt leaning forward and he leans back. I gently brush my lips against his and he gulps down the apple. As fast as I had grabbed him I let him go and I plop down at my seat again.

Poor Hikaru… he still didn't know I was a girl. I grin evily and ask both boys who were staring at me wide eyed,

"Will you listen to me from now on?"

"Yes ma'am!" Kaoru says in a scared voice, Hikaru to traumatized to talk just nods really fast.

When they leave I think, _Never have I seen two people run that fast in sync._

_**AUTHORS NOTE:**_** I don't own Ouran High School Host Club or its characters. Please leave reviews! Remember this is my first story written so please do not be harsh at my horrible writing skills! Also, I love you all! And thank you for taking time out of your day to read my story!**


	3. Chapter 3: Awkward

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High Host Club or the Characters that belong to it. **_

Chapter 3: Awkward...

I yawn as I walk into Music Room Three, I had a pretty good day, those pesky twins had stayed away from me the whole day which made me very happy and a little sad. Other than that I talked with Haruhi who was happy that she didn't have to flirt or even pretend to be the guy she isn't. After host club she invited me to come to her house.

With a heavy heart I make my way to Tamaki. He smiles but stays a good foot away afraid I will hit him. The action makes me smile and he becomes a little less scared. Kyoya on the other hand I scowl at and he scowls back. I am pretty sure that he is a stalker and he knows that if he comes near me I'll kick his bum all the way to the US and back.

Tamaki says to lighten the mood,

"As we all know that we are all boys-"I interrupt and say,

"I thought Haruhi was a girl?" All the guys' jaws dropped, well except Mori and Kyoya who just really ignored us.

The twins had rope in a matter of seconds and Tamaki went to his corner. I really didn't know what was going on so I just backed away hands up. Kyoya stands up and walks toward me while Mori and Honey don't even try to come near me because they know I won't tell because I am also a girl.

"Now that you know do you have a crush on Haruhi? Because you're a boy and she's a girl?" Came Hikaru's cold voice if he didn't have rope I would have started laughing. I just watch the rope really while on the other side of the room Haruhi had walked in and was now having a laughing fit.

I want to laugh so badly but I don't want to get tied up but I still laugh anyways, I couldn't help the laughter that had built up had to come out. I started laughing so hard that at first nobody did anything –well other than Haruhi who was on the ground laughing with me. But the twins quickly snapped out of it and started tying me up. They already had tied my hands and when Hikaru started tying my arms to my chest he suddenly stopped face going red.

I stopped laughing and if he hadn't tied up my arms I would have applauded him. Kaoru didn't like that his brother had stopped so he gently but firmly pushed his brother out of the way and grabbed the rope. He then grabbed at my chest to hold me down from my laughing fit.

I suddenly stop because he had grabbed my boob. My goddamn boob.

I suddenly start screaming, mostly in rage but also in fright because he didn't let go right away. Really he had squeezed it confused at first. My screaming had snapped him out of it and he had dropped it like it was a live snake about to bite him.

When he lets go I lean forward and bite his hand, he didn't know what to do as Kyoya and Hikaru pulled me off him. Tamaki finally caught on and being the lead host he is –well most of the time. He steps up to me and unties me, in a soft but charming voice he says,

"I am sorry, mi-lady. That will not happen again."

"It better not happen again because I will rip of his family jewels and feed a piece to every one of you, well except Mori, Honey, and Haruhi…"

I then glare at Kyoya and say,

"Stalker, I know you knew the whole time. At least now I know why you don't have a girlfriend." I stand up and brush myself off. I turn to Tamaki dismissing Kyoya who just looks like he wants to kill the nearest person. Haruhi had finally gotten over her laughing fit but immediately started again when she saw Kyoya's face. I just ask Tamaki sweetly scaring him way more than if I had talked in my normal voice,

"What do you want me to do, boss?" He quickly gets over his fear and smiles at me causing me to smile back.

"Can you run to the store and get instant coffee?" I nod and he tells me what brand I wave as I leave. After that nothing eventful happened so I left the host club in a cheery spirit because every one except from Kyoya and the twins talked to me. Even Mori and Honey told me about how they found out which made me laugh. I went to haruhi's house and met her dad we joked nut i had to leave for home and as I walked down the street I said to myself,

"Since today was a good day, I don't need chocolate to make myself feel better."

_**AUTHORS NOTE:**_** Please review all you viewers because I don't know what I'm doing and really I am improvising. I don't own the Show or the Characters because if I did it would have never stopped! Love all the people who read my story so far! Makes me want to continue on with the book! AGAIN: Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4: Author's Note

_**AUTHORS NOTE: I will not post the next chapter until someone makes a review…**_


	5. Chapter 5: Reflection

Chapter 5: Reflection

_**Author's Note: Chapter 4 was an authors note so I just counted that as a chapter in the book. Thank you for the reviews. I am happy some of you liked it! This may seem a little graphic to some so please do not get mad at me for her past even though it is pretty horrible.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High Host Club or the Characters that belong to it.  
**_

I stayed in bed after my alarm clock sounded, I didn't want to get up, but I also didn't want to think because when I thought, I thought of _them_. The two people who I had loved most and had left me when I needed them most. Now I was here, in Japan because they had decided to leave me, why? Because they wanted to pimp out their ONLY daughter and when I said no, they left. Simple as that. They left their daughter because I wouldn't lower dehumanize myself because they needed their 'drug money'.

In the end I had lived on the streets and had things done to me at an early age that most could not get through as adults.

So when you wonder why I wear my sweat shirts and pants don't think because I am afraid of what people might say about me but because I was scared, scared of the world, scared of the people who lurk in my nightmares and memories.

I decided not to go to school today since my face was puffy and my eyes red. I called Haruhi to tell her I was not coming to school.

((Phone conversation: **Haruhi **_**and **_Me.))

I'm sorry but I cant come to school.

**Is something wrong?**

N-no, nothing is wrong.

**Is this about what happened yesterday?**

No, not at all…

**Okay, See you later.**

Bye.

I click the end button, marking the end of the call. I then go back into my bed marking the start of my depression where no body can see me.

~While at School~

Haruhi ends the call and bites her lip obviously worried about me. Hikaru and Kaoru walk in and notice Haruhi's expression. They both poke her cheeks each on either side of her and she finally sees them.

"Hi guys." She says half-heartily.

"What's wrong, you don't seem to be all here?" They ask in unison and Haruhi shrugs saying,

"Its just that Spencer isn't coming."

"Good." They both say with a happy face.

"You do realize that she only messed with you guys after you messed with her and the second time wasn't even her fault." The twins consider this for a while.

~Host Club Before It Starts~

Haruhi walks with the Hitachiin twins to the Host Club. When they get there Kyoya has them get in a circle. He then asks,

"Spencer isn't here? Good than this will be smoother." He then sits down in a chair typing on his computer.

"Spencer Gregory, her blood type I AB but she has a very interesting history. Not for the faint of heart or for children under the age of ten to know." Everyone looks at him to encourage him to continue on but he just reads it over, somehow becoming paler than he already is. He clears his throat before starting again.

"At age seven her parents who were alcoholics and people who abused prescription drugs, kicked her out because she wasn't going to um… let them use her… for um… well anyways so they kicked her out. She was then kidnapped from the streets, dressed up as a doll, and raped they had then proceeded to leave her in the garbage of a restaurant this all happened at the age of ten."

Kyoya then stops Tamaki had already started crying along with Honey. Haruhi just sat there in a state of shock. The twins and Mori seemed to be enthralled in what Kyoya was saying. He clears his throat again before saying,

"She was then found by a bus boy taking out the trash who immediately set to calling the police and giving her hands only CPR. She had stopped breathing and was dead for about two minutes before she was brought back by the bus boy and the chef who had heard the screams of help from the Bus Boy. After that the hospital put her in an orphanage and she closed down to everyone. During her time at the orphanage and her coming here there seems to be a gap. But at age thirteen she was moved to a different orphanage and the employees were put under arrest. The children wouldn't talk nor would they do anything social especially with each other.

"Then she started working hard in her studies and moved from the US to here with the help of the bus boy who is now the owner of that restaurant. I guess they keep in touch and she was afraid that the Kidnappers from when she was little were going to come after her again because they were never caught."

He finishes the last part in a hurry, never having had read that much from somebody's history. His gaze was sad but he had a neutral look. Everyone except Kyoya and Mori were in tears and crying. Then Kyoya ever being the obvious one asked a question on everyone's mind.

"Where is Spencer at _right_ now?"


	6. Chapter 6: Not My Door!

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High Host Club or the Characters that belong to it. **_

Chapter 6: Not My Door!

I hear a distant knocking from on my bed, fighting back the memories I get up my eyes puffy and red. I accidentally knock over a few boxes I still have to take care of. They make the sound of breaking plastic and I make a small sound in the back of my throat.

The sound of splintering wood catches my attention and I look over to see Honey with his leg raised as if he had just kicked the door in. But what made me angry was that my door was splintered in two.

"Honey-senpai you are not supposed to be killing people's doors." I whine not realizing I called him my senpai. That's when Tamaki decided to come into my apartment.

"Are you okay? We heard a loud noise." I nod my head yes before raising an eyebrow. I knew I looked horrible with red eyes and a puffy face. But before I can make a witty statement I feel Honey hugging my side which wasn't very unusual but usually Tamaki didn't look serious. I yawn and raise an eyebrow.

"So why is everyone at MY apartment?" Kyoya walks in followed by two guilty looking Hitachiin twins. I look at them curiously but dismiss them to the back of my mind.

"We wanted to make sure you were alright." Came the voice of Haruhi who I smile at. I then cut a quick look at Kyoya and say,

"Ah you told them of my past. Hmmm, that's a record usually people find out after a few weeks. Two days is the most someone has ever found out." I yawn and raise my arms above my head and look around._ I'm hungry._ I think before a second later my stomach agrees.

"Hungry?" Came two voices from behind me. I look over my shoulder sending them a small smile as I say,

"Yeah, I had just gotten up and am a bit hungry." They smile when I turn my head back to the front relieved I didn't hate them for being rude and a little mean. And also for what happened yesterday who Kaoru still blushes just for thinking about it.

Tamaki then says,

"I'll pay!" Making me run over to him and pat his cheek saying,

"I knew you were good for something!" I give his cheek a kiss causing him to turn a light pink as I march out of my apartment. Honey stops and says,

"I forgot that I broke your door."

"That's alright, I have nothing to steal." I say simply, since I was still wearing what I had gone to bed in which was a white tea and comfy shorts we went to Haruhi's house. Ranka remembered me and we talked before my stomach reminded me that I still needed to eat.

Ranka made me wear a yellow shirt that went to mid thigh and white leggings that went to mid calf. I accept the clothes but secretly curse that I have to wear yellow. I finger comb my hair which had grown a little longer but still was pretty short.

Tamaki grabs a piece of my hair and asks,

"Why do you wear your hair like a boy?" I consider the question for a minute before saying,

"Well with long hair I was often took for the picture of innocence. Now I look like I don't mess around." It was half true but all the people in the group had different thoughts. The twins thought simultaneously, _She thinks she looks uglier but really she looks gorgeous._ Hikaru immediately squashed the thought but Kaoru thought of why he thought that for a while, before he too squashed the thought.

While they ate I flirted with Mori because it made him a bit uncomfortable and some of the other club members started to get jealous. Honey grabs my arm and says,

"Here have some cake!" He puts a piece in my mouth and I chew thoughtfully after I swallow I say,

"It tastes heavenly." He proceeds to shovel more in my mouth while I encourage him. Suddenly I'm pulled by two sets of hands to the side by no other than the twins.

_Damn, _I thought, _if I don't get away from them they will see that I love their twin act._ I look around for a distraction and one of them pushes a chocolate covered strawberry in my mouth. I chomp down before I turn around and grab the rest of the strawberry.

"I love strawberries!" I moan when I take another bite, they looked surprised that I was taking more pleasure in eating the strawberries then them. They share a frustrated glance before pulling one of their 'brotherly love' which I watch my eyes flashing before I pull my gaze away and stare at my strawberries really,_ really,_ hard. Only two people had caught the look in my eyes at that was Tamaki and Haruhi.

They then started a discussion before Tamaki turns to me and asks,

"So where do you want daddy to take you next?" Suddenly I turn pale and my eyes glaze. I am transported to my memories,

"Do you like the dress that daddy got you?"_ I gulp and look down at the dress I am wearing. My hair in piggy tails, blush over my cheeks, looking like the doll they were making me into._

I blink away the tears that had gathered over that one second flashback. I stand up and run for the bathroom and when I got there I breathe deeply. After I calm down I make my way back and sit down. I smile at Tamaki a bit too brightly before saying, "Let's go to the amusement park!"


	7. Chapter 7: Ring & Hair Fiasco

Chapter 7: Ring & Hair Fiasco

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High Host Club or the Characters that belong to it._**

**_Authors Note= _****Sorry I have had my first writers block… well for this story any ways and this is what I cam up with.**

++Kaoru's Perspective

As we drove in the limousine I am still wondering why Spencer had tensed up when Tamaki -The Idiot King- had called himself her father. When this had happened Hikaru and I had shared a look but it must have not been that bad because she brushed it off and became her cheery self again.

But even though she had bounced back it still made me wonder well that is until Hikaru bumped my shoulder and pointed to the object of my thoughts that had currently made Tamaki start crying by saying something to him. I look around and notice Kyoya write something in his little black book while smirking.

++Spencer's Perspective

_Jeez, damn rich kids._ I thought as they shoved me in their limousine. Next stop we went to Haruhi's house and they kid napped her and that's when I said aloud,

"Damn rich kids and their limos and their kidnapping tendencies." This had Tamaki asking if what I said was about him to which I bluntly replied,

"Since you are the _king_… Yes that mostly means you." I look around the car, no wait, the _limo_ I notice Kyoya writing in his little black book.

"What are you doing Kyoya-senpai?" He just looks at me blankly but I can tell he likes keeping me on my toes. I then have an evil grin and say,

"Are you writing a girls name in hearts, or maybe her first name with your last name or maybe the other way around?" He immediately blushes and I sit back happy with my work. Tamaki jumps forward and says,

"Mommy? Is this true? Do you have affections for a girl without telling me?" Kyoya glares at me because now he is going to be bombarded with question from the idiot.

I lean against the person closest to me, which I think is Hikaru and fall asleep before doing so I murmur,

"Wake me up when we get there." Hikaru wraps an arm around me after a moment's hesitation. Kaoru leans against his brothers other shoulder and takes a nap.

-At the Amusement Park

"Wake up!" Someone shakes my shoulder gently as Kyoya says,

"Better not do that." Tamaki then replies while I try to fall asleep again before Tamaki shakes me a little harder. At the same time Kyoya says,

"She has the same blood type as me and Honey." Tamaki immediately lets go but its too late. I open my eyes and glare at him with so much hate that even though its not directed at the rest of the group they can feel it. Well except from Mori, Kyoya, and the twins react. Mori and Kyoya because they are Mori and Kyoya and the twins because Tamaki is in his emo corner. I turn my gaze toward the twins and say in a creepy voice,

"You guys didn't protect me or at least try to wake me up nicely?" Really now I was just messing with them but when they start cowering I pat Tamaki and the twins on the head and leave the vehicle, _damn limo._

I start running toward the line to get in but Mori puts me on his shoulder and carries me back as I whine,

"C'mon Mori, lets leave them behind. They're so slow! Run and grab Honey, we'll sneak off." After a brief hesitation he puts me down and runs to get Honey. Making sure he is heading the other way I run to the line. When Mori gets back he has Honey but realizes his mistake.

++Hikaru's Perspective

I wait outside the car with Kaoru and Haruhi, my twin and I leaning against Haruhi as Tamaki complains about it. We are waiting for Mori to get back but when he appears and grabs Honey we just watch curiously as he leaves. When he comes back shortly after he has Honey and a slightly disappointed face the most emotion I've seen from him in a long time. He just utters three words that make my insides feel bad.

"She tricked me." Everyone's jaw drops well except Honey, Mori, and Kyoya. Kyoya just says,

"You should have known she would have said anything to go in first." He said it so matter-of-factly that when Spencer came back with all the tickets for everyone that we all sweat dropped. She just tilted her head with a confused smile. She turns to Mori,

"I thought we were going to play together? I just had to get tickets for everyone." She gives him a dazzling smile that makes me jealous but I squash the jealousy I mean I don't even have a crush on her… do I? Mori just shrugs pretending to play it cool as he points to Honey.

"I got him." She nods in understanding and hands every one of them a unlimited wrist band and when Kyoya comments about the price she gives him an icy smile and her eyes twinkle dangerously as she says,

"Yes, that means I am repaying some of my dept for that oh so expensive thing I broke." I yawn and wrap an arm around her waist and Kaoru wraps one around her shoulders on the other side of her and we rub our cheeks on hers as we say,

"Thank you sooooo much, How are we ever going to repay you?" Kaoru turns to me and says,

"I know lets take her on our favorite rides."

"Fantastic idea!" I say and we drag her away while Tamaki drags Haruhi in another direction, Honey and Mori make their way to the cake while Kyoya sits on a bench and taps away on his computer.

After three hours of riding on roller coasters Kaoru and I are drained and sitting. Spencer gets on the ground in front of the bench we're on and starts begging us to get on this one ride but we both feel like we are either going to faint or vomit. She leaves promising to be back after the ride, when she leaves the bolder of the women come over to us and we start performing our 'twincest' act to kill the boredom of waiting for Spencer.

++Spencer's Perspective

As I make my way over to the rollercoaster I look back and see the twins with a bunch of other women. Instantly bile builds in my throat and I get extremely jealous.

_Hey! What are those sluts talking with __MY__ twins get you ow- Wait, what! They aren't mine; they probably don't even like me like that. _Even though the thought saddened me I couldn't help but think it true ((Even though it wasn't but I didn't know that.))

I frown at myself and get in line, I look back at the twins and realize they are **performing** for them, my anger from earlier is now directed at the twins who were fueling the fire by carrying on with their act.

As I get on I get pushed into a seat with a guy, it really wasn't a rollercoaster more like a car that goes through this really scary dark place. It has fog and decorations those parts are really corny but the scary part is when you are then driven into this very dark place and shuffling can be heard and the car stops.

Hands reach out and grab you before immediately letting you go, something drips on you and cackles and other scary sound effects can be heard during the ride before this part I had gotten to know the guy with me.

His name is Chris Ugliensk and he is German with dark purple hair and dark reddish brown eyes. He is unusually tall like Mori-senpai and has a light build. He has three sisters each are older than him who own a successful business and he also a twin sisters. He is going to enroll in Ouran Academy with his twin sister Skylar who has dark purple hair with light purple eyes. She is shorter than him but more outgoing.

When we come to this part of the ride I start shrieking and not regular shrieking, full out horror movie shrieking. It only gets louder when somebody's ring gets caught in my hair. By this time I am close to sobbing and am clutching Chris' arm so hard he flinches in pain.

When the ride ends the person is still attached to my hair and we get help from a manager who comes forward with scissors. I say,

"No way are you cutting my hair _shorter _than it is now." He sighs in disappointment and I glare at him. After about five minutes we realize that the ring's diamond had got caught and wrapped around when she had grabbed me. After many apologies I leave talking to Chris.

Two Hitachiin siblings run up to me asking at the same time,

"Are you ok? Where were you?" After I smile and explain the ring/hair fiasco Kaoru turns to Chris and asks,

"Who are you?" I answer for Chris and say,

"This is my fast friend Chris Uglienski. His sisters own the small real estate agencies that are slowly building. He's also enrolling at Ouran on Monday. He and his twin sister are going to be in the same class as us." Chris blushes embarrassed and rubs the back of his neck.

"They only wanted my name not a small bio of me." I just pat his cheek which catches the attention of the twins as they stare a little angrily at the gesture.

I look at my watch and say,

"Shoot we need to meet up with the others. See you later Chris. I'll text you!" He waves and I wave back grabbing the twins arms and practically racing towards the rendezvous point. Hikaru asks,

"Why did you go on with him," Hikaru starts while Kaoru finishes,

"When you could have gone with someone else more suitable." I scrunch my nose and think somewhat slowing down since we were near the meeting place.

"Well I think he was the best candidate considering that I was screaming and he probably had bruises on his arm from me clutching his arm." Kaoru and Hikaru tense and I send them questioning looks but they ignore me. They shake me off their arms to dismiss me. At first I feel hurt but then I leave them and run up to the others. We all leave in the car, _damn limo, _they drop me off first and I have some chocolate.


	8. Chapter 8: Lets Make A Deal!

Chapter 8: Lets Make A Deal

**_DISCLAIMER: _****_I do not own Ouran. ):_**

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE: _****_I know don't kill me! I haven't updated for so long. I had the flu and my mom said I couldn't go anywhere near the computer until my headache went away. :P I missed you all so much. Review if you, I love feedback but I can't force you. Enjoy~_**

I stretch my arms above my head as I head to the store still a little peeved to have been woken up at five in the f-ing morning. Like seriously I know Tamaki is an early riser but to call me at that time… Seriously a WTF moment happened. He had asked me to join him and the others for a small vacation to one of the Ootori water parks, which I declined before telling him very _nicely_ never to call me that early ever again if he wants to have children.

He had promptly hung up but I also heard him scream 'Mommy!' as he did. Somewhere Kyoya Ootori woke up from his bed in a cold sweat and looked around.

Well anyways~ I hadn't declined because I don't like water parks or I don't know how to swim. I declined because Skylar and me were going to the 'commoners' market.

Skylar is the twin of the handsome sweet man I met just the other day. I had met Skylar because he had come to visit and help me fix my door. We had hit it off and the poor male had felt like a third wheel and left. Well at least left with like eighty cookies Skylar and I had made.

That reminds me: had I told you the stupid thing Hikaru and Kaoru had done to make me mad at the damn twins. They had 'forbid' me from ever seeing Chris again. Well so had Tamaki but he was usually like that and when I had told the twins to take out what was in their ass and get over it. They didn't take that great either… Neither did Tamaki who said I shouldn't use 'filthy boy words,' to which I called him a 'damn sexist rich person.' And since he was Tamaki I let it go… well until this morning, when he had woken me up… Ok, yeah, it is kinda my fault but, hey they started it. I just finished it.

That day Kyoya had decided that I was worthy of being his secretary. I had moved from dog to secretary. Now I got this cute little suit that had a black mini skirt with a white lace design on top. A white dress shirt that was pretty simple and I wore really long black socks that stopped an inch before my skirt so there was an inch of skin. I also wore these black flats that I had deemed my favorite.

Of course that had made the boys turn into natural perverts except Kyoya and Mori because they couldn't be bothered with that kind of feelings, they just sat there emotionless before going off to do there own thing. Honey and Tamaki just fawned over how cute I was, and then they took turns glomping me. Hikaru and Kaoru looked on from a far but didn't come within ten feet of me. Haruhi smiled at me but didn't say anything.

Well, now I'm walking down the street with my instant BFF and my other BFF, Haruhi. I feel a pair of hands grab me and Skylar. Haruhi was pulled toward a limo I heard four different voices; Hikaru, Kaoru, Mori, and Honey. They all said the same thing;

"Target Captured!" The limo's back window goes down and a serious looking Tamaki sticks his head out and says,

"Well done men!" Takashi throws me over my shoulder before Hikaru grabs a red faced and seriously pissed off Skylar. Kaoru grabs Haruhi and Honey opens a different Limo's door. Before they retreat to Tamaki's limo. They can be smart when they want to. Skylar sighs and look at the silent Kyoya before kicking him as he looks up at her before writing something in his little black book. He looks up surprised and his hold on the book loosens.

I know I'll never get a chance like this again and I grab it. Since the car hasn't moved yet I open the door and start running. A flustered Kyoya follows close behind as the rest of the host club runs out of the other limo. By the time they are already out I have made my way up a tree and am currently reading his last entry. His writing may be super small but the words were written clearly.

I gasp and start laughing as Kyoya finally reaches me, and by that time I had read everything he had written in his little book of naughty secrets. Don't get me wrong; he does write mostly about the club and its financial state but usually there is the comment that may seem dumb to anyone else if someone else had written it but Kyoya is Kyoya. One whole page was about how commoners are too stubborn, mainly me.

When Kyoya sits on my branch he pushes his glasses up his nose making his glasses glint. He then says,

"Let's make a deal." He leans in close and when we had finished the terms we shook on it. We made our way down both looking write proud of myself and him looking smug… as usual. Then, damn Tamaki says a question I wasn't prepared for… at all.

"Are you two together?" Kyoya and I look at each other and start laughing so much it eventually embarrasses Tamaki for asking. For some reason the twins looked kinda mad at the idea but I shrugged it off. My thoughts turned to the terms of the deal and my cheeks make a rosy pink color but of course the host club took it the wrong way.

Kyoya and I walked back to the limo like we were old friends and the host club suddenly became scared and suspicious. All of their thoughts were the same, _Kyoya and Spence working together… this is very bad…_


	9. Chapter 9: String Swim Suit, NO!

_C_hapter 9: String Swim Suits = NO!

**_DISCLAIMER: _****_I don't own Ouran… ):_**

**_AUTHORS NOTE:_** **_Sorry for leaving you to wonder about what was the terms of their agreement… I needed to make at least ONE cliffhanger. I love you all! This is _****_probably _****_when I'm gonna explain the terms but… no promises. Don't shoot me! I think I'm gonna have a lot of fun with this chapter. Longest Chapter so far! I know its soon but my muse level is 8 out of 10...  
_**

We arrive at the water park and I point out to the idiots who kidnapped me.

"Guys, this is Skylar!" They give her a once over, while the light violet haired girl just looked at them with her dark violet eyes. She then pointed to Tamaki and said,

"Name: Tamaki Suoh  
Alias: "Daddy," "Lord," "The King," "Boss," "Milord"  
Age: 17  
Birthday: April 8  
Zodiac: Aries  
Height: 183 cm (6'0")  
Blood Type: A  
Host type: "Prince"  
Nationality: half-French, half-Japanese  
Favorite Subjects: English, French, History  
Favorite Foods: common folk ramen (esp. pork flavor) and snacks (esp. baby star)  
Rose color: white

Tamaki Suoh is the founder and president of the Ouran High School Host Club. He is the antithesis to his best friend, Kyoya Ootori. While Kyoya is calm, cool, and calculating, Tamaki is flamboyant, emotional, and narcissistic; however, he is extremely dedicated to his duties as a host. He is the "prince" host type, who can charm any girl with sweet talk—yet he is always truthful in his compliments. To him, all girls are pretty, and the happiness of his guest is his greatest enjoyment. Exemplified in his extremely dense and naïve approach to his own feelings, and extreme emotional reactions to Haruhi's comments about his stupidity. He has a family complex, as he asks Haruhi to call him "Daddy" and refers to Kyoya as "Mommy." He is shown to be partial to classical piano music and plays extremely well; one of his favorite pieces being Mozart's Sonata for Two Pianos in D Major. "

She turns to Kyoya,

"Kyouya Ootori

Age: 17  
Birthday: November 22  
Height: 180 cm or 5' 11"  
Blood Type: AB  
Host Type: "Cool"  
Zodiac Sign: Scorpio  
Favorite Subjects: English, German, Physics  
Favorite Foods: Anything spicy, nothing sweet  
Rose Color: Violet

Kyouya Ootori, a second year student at Ouran Gakuen, is the sly and calculating vice-president of the Host Club founded by his best friend and polar opposite, Tamaki Suoh. Despite Tamaki being president, Kyouya truly runs the club and plays the role of a puppet-master behind the scenes, earning him the nickname "Shadow King." He takes care of the Host Club's expenses and will even sell items belonging to the host club members, such as Haruhi's pencil for profit. In his words, "use whatever is at hand, be it friend or foe." Almost everything he does is for his own benefit, but he can occasionally display a selfless side. He is the third son of his very wealthy and influential family; thus, if he wants to take over his family's business, he must work extremely hard to meet his strict father's high expectations. Also, Kyouya's bad temper when waking up in the morning has earned him the name "Low-Blood Pressure Evil Lord."

Smirking at Honey she says,

"Mitsukuni Haninozuka

Nickname: Honey  
Birthday: February 29  
Age: 17  
Sign: Pisces  
Height: 145 cm or 4'9"  
Blood Type: AB  
School: Ouran High School  
Grade: Third Year, Class A  
Status: Wealthy Lineage  
Host type: "Loli Shota"  
Nationality: Japanese  
Favorite Subject: Math  
Favorite Foods: Cakes, strawberries, unexpected cravings for spicy foods (dislikes carrots, ironically)  
Rose Color: Pink

Mitsukuni Haninozuka a.k.a. Honey-senpai is a cake-loving, childish senior with an elementary school appearance. He attracts customers with his "shotacon" cuteness—however, he is also extremely talented at fighting. He can send people flying with one kick, and has been told by the Japanese Defense Minister to never show his full power for fear of other countries thinking Japan had a weapon of mass destruction. He learned his skills from his father, the owner of a famous dojo. Because of him, Honey tried to act like a "real man" for some time, but after Tamaki convinced him that liking cute things was not bad, Honey dropped his façade and joined the host club along with Mori, his cousin and the person he is often seen around with. Honey carries a stuffed bunny named "Bun-bun" in Japanese, it is called "Usa-chan," an abbreviation of usagi, meaning rabbit that his beloved grandmother made for him. Like Kyouya, Honey is very ill-tempered when he wakes up, and gets very violent towards those that disturb his sleep."

She points at the taller of the cousins,

"Takashi Morinozuka

Nickname: Mori  
Birthday: May 5  
Age: 18  
Known relatives: Mitsukuni Haninozuka (cousin), Satoshi Morinozuka (younger brother)  
Sign: Taurus  
Height: 192 cm or 6'4"  
Blood Type: O  
School: Ouran High School  
Grade: Third Year, Class A  
Status: Wealthy Lineage  
Host type: "Strong but silent"  
Nationality: Japanese  
Favorite Subjects: Geography, Japanese History  
Favorite Foods: Oriental (like fermented natto soybeans)  
Rose Color: dark blue

Takashi Morinozuka a.k.a. Mori-sempai is a tall, stoic, but kind upperclassman who is Honey-senpai's constant companion. The Morinozuka family had protected and served the Haninozuka family for many generations but marriage joined the families two generations ago, breaking the master-servant tradition. Despite that, Mori still faithfully protects Honey and attends to his wishes. His protectiveness extends to his classmates and fellow host club members, gaining him a certain level of respect. He does not talk very much and is considered the "wild" /"strong and silent" type. However, when he is tired, he becomes uncharacteristically talkative and flirtatious. Mori's hobbies include kendo and karate. He's the only member of the Host Club to call Honey-senpai by his first name."

Pointing at the twins she points at Kaoru who gawks at her obvious way to tell them apart without having met them,

"Kaoru Hitachiin

Name: Kaoru Hitachiin  
Birthday: June 9 and younger brother  
Age: 16  
Sign: Gemini  
Height: 175 cm or 5'9"  
Blood Type: B  
Grade: First Year, Class A  
Status: Wealthy Lineage  
Host Type: "Little Devil"  
Favorite Subjects: English, Modern Literature  
Favorite Foods: Italian, anything super spicy, maple syrup  
Rose Color: orange

Kaoru Hitachiin is a devious and childish first-year student who greatly enjoys toying with his fellow Host Club members, Haruhi and Tamaki, whom he often calls "My Lord". He and his older identical twin, Hikaru, are "little devil" type hosts who put on an act of "forbidden brotherly love", with Kaoru as the uke to draw in their clients. Unlike Tamaki, the Hitachiin brothers are wholly calculating in their customer relations; however, this is because of their deep dependency of each other and a reluctance to let anyone into their world. Hikaru and Kaoru share a deep emotional bond, which was forged through a lonely childhood and through the fact that no one could tell them apart without looking at the parting of their hair, Hikaru's hair parts to the right; Kaoru's parts to the left. Since Haruhi is the first person that can truthfully tell them apart, they greatly treasure her friendship. Haruhi has stated that Hikaru and Kaoru have their differences, despite being identical twins. Of the two, Kaoru is nicer, and more mature, and considerate of others."

She yawns and points at the other brother,

"Hikaru Hitachiin

Name: Hikaru Hitachiin  
Birthday: June 9 and elder brother  
Age: 16  
Sign: Gemini  
Height: 175 cm or 5'9"  
Blood Type: B  
Grade: First Year, Class A  
Status: Wealthy Lineage  
Host Type: "Little Devil"  
Favorite Subjects: Math, Physics, Chemistry  
Favorite Foods: Italian, anything super spicy, maple syrup  
Rose Color: blue

Hikaru Hitachiin is a devious and childish first-year student who greatly enjoys toying with his fellow Host Club members Haruhi and Tamaki, whom he often calls, "My Lord". He and his younger identical twin, Kaoru, are "little devil" type hosts who put on an act of "forbidden brotherly love", with Hikaru as the seme, to draw in their clients. Unlike Tamaki, the Hitachiin brothers are wholly calculating in their customer relations; however, this is because of their deep dependency of each other, and a reluctance to let anyone into their world. They share a deep emotional bond, which was forged through a lonely childhood and the painful fact that no one could ever tell them apart without looking at the parting of their hair, again Hikaru's hair parts to the right; Kaoru's parts to the left. Since Haruhi is the first person that can truthfully tell them apart, they greatly treasure her friendship. Haruhi has stated that Hikaru and Kaoru have their differences, despite being identical twins. Of the two, Hikaru is a little more in-control of their twincest acts, but is also more childish and immature than Kaoru, though he is the older twin."

She looked highly amused as did I since I'm the one who gave her most of this information. Kyoya then bluntly says,

"How do you know that much about us?" She shrugged and pointed at me. I sniff and look away feigning hurt as I say,

"Most of it was me some of it was her, I do my research… you guys do know I got in this school because of my grades right and not because I'm pretty which in reality I'm not really." I scrunch up my nose in thought and twirl a piece of short red hair around my finger in thought. Honey and Tamaki than start disagreeing heartily that I am really pretty; I just need to wear more dresses.

I look over at Skylar and I see her looking with great concentration at Kyoya and him doing the same to her. I go over to her side and poke her stomach which created a comedic reaction from her as she does a little scream and turns her angry eyes at me. I turn to Mori and scream,

"Mori! Help me!" He is suddenly by my side and I'm on his shoulders; like Honey usually is. I then say,

"To the wave pool!" but instead he drops me off at the changing rooms. I walk in and suddenly Kaoru says holding up a swim suit that was only strings,

"Wear this!" I then smirk and say,

"Sure thing!" His face instantly turns red and he starts to get a nose bleed but then I say just as cheerily, "After pigs fly!" I laugh at his disappointed face but I stop as I remember I am mad at him. I quickly move down an isle and find a pretty light blue two piece that had red hearts and dark green stars.

I put it on and as I walk out Skylar walks in I stop her as I grab her arm and I say,

"Do not let them choose for you… You might only want Kyoya to see you in those kinds of suits." I run away laughing as I run faster, she kinda scares me when she's mad so I call out to Mori, who's like my older brother and I tell him to bring me to Honey. After I'm on his shoulders we jump into the current thing, Honey and I ride on his back. Honey and I say together,

"Guys, look even though we're swimming really fast we don't move at all." Everyone is staring at us so I give a small smile and wave. Well everyone, except Skylar and Kyoya, them I shoot a small kissy face but they both looked at me at the same time so I feel like they're planning something.

Mori gets out as Kaoru and Hikaru and Tamaki start their water fight. Honey grabs my hand so I don't float away. He then says in a serious voice without looking away from the water,

"Spen-chan, why aren't you talking with Kaoru and Hikaru?" I look down at my kicking legs and answer in a sad voice,

"They're mad at me… but I don't know why, so I am letting them sort it out." Just then we hear shouts from the rest of the host club and I look over, just as the water hits us. Honey instantly latches onto my side but I am knocked out cold when my head hits the side of the current pool.

**_AUTHORS NOTE:_****_ What will happen to Spencer? The world may never know –well until next chapter. Review if you want, Love ya~ _**


	10. Chapter 10: Mising Something

Chapter 10: Missing Something

_**AUTHORS NOTE: **_

_**Hi, my prettys! To answer the question from Guest, No this is not based on myself... if it was Spencer would be blushing and running away... This is a fan fic where the twins fall for a OC and she falls for them but some hiccups are along the way and Spencer is stubborn and wont anyone in the walls of her heart.**_

DISCLAIMER:

_**Spencer: Because of a lapse in judgement . / CCB is out of commission so i will be saying that she doesn't own Ouran in the slightest. **_

_**Kaoru: What happend?**_

_**Spencer: She pranked Kyoya... lets just say; he wont get everything out of his hair.**_

_**Kaoru: O.o**_

* * *

Spencer's Perspective:

I push the person trying to wake me up from the cool black slumber. I turn away and the person just shakes harder. I groan and sit up to punch the person but hold my head as the world starts turning.

"Spen-chan, are you ok?" I tilt my head like a puppy as I look at the blonde migit sitting on my lap. _How'd he get_ _there?_ I think before lightly pushing the adorable blonde onto the ground trying not to seem mean.. then I ask in a voice higher than usual,

"Do I know you?" He looks at me surprised and he says,

"Do you know who you are?" I scrunch up my nose and criss cross applesauce my legs before answering with a short and sweet,

"Nope." I yawn and rub my eyes, standing up and looking down at Munchkin I say,

"I feel like I should know you." I lean in closer until my face is barely an inch away and a light pink spreads across his cheeks but I just stand back and hold out my hand to pull him up. When I do I realize he was still thinking,

"My name is Honey and I think we should go find Kyoya. He will know what to do." I nod, not questioning the little fella. He starts leading me away, I watch him out of the corner of my eye before asking,

"Why am I here?"

"You came with me an-" Before he can continue there is shouting, Honey grabs a vine before turning to me and telling me to stay to which I give a cheerful wave and when he swings away I climb a tree and follow jumping like a monkey to different trees. When I get there Honey has already taken care of the people and a taller black haired guy was holding a girl in the middle of all the twitching bodies. Honey starts explaining to them that I lost my memories when the girl, oh thank god for her, asked,

"Did you leave her out there with these people running around?" Her monotone voice familiar, it even had a touch of worry in it. I tilt my head as I try to remember her name. Honeys face turns white as he starts running toward where he had left me. After he left I jumped out of the tree landing next to Mori who then tried to flip me. I grabbed his arm and twisted it a little and he looks at me wide eyed as I just shrug and sit down on the ground.

Honey comes back freaking out and I watch becoming highly amused, well until he sees me but then he first looks at me in relief then anger. I just shrug and say,

"You left me, I got bored and followed you." Honey nods before pointing at the girl,

"She's Haruhi, and this is my cousin Mori." I smile and do a small wave before pointing at Haruhi and saying,

"Last name is Fujioka right?" At her nod I stand up and start bouncing on my heels. "Maybe I'm getting my memories back!" Then a cold voice cuts through my excited statement,

"What do you mean 'getting your memories back'?" I look over and the black haired male with glasses before I point at him with my thumb and ask,

"Friend or Foe?" He looks like he is going to laugh at the thought of me hurting him but Mori and Haruhi quickly say,

"Friend." The rest of the host club -wait what? What's a host club- looked at them while I on the other hand was _glomped_ by a blonde haired, blue eyed drama queen who had crocodile tears as he asked.

"Whats wrong with your memories?" You can actually see my face turning a bit blue from his death hug. I quickly knee him in the groin and lean against Mori -because he was closer than the tree- to catch my breath. Honey answers the guys question.

"She can't remember anything, not even her name." I then tilt my head and say,

"You never did tell me my full name, you only called me Spen-chan." One of the twins in the back say my name quietly and I shoot him a smile before scrunching my nose and saying,

"That's not a good name for a girl, well I dub myself Spen-chan and Spen-chan only! Nah I'm just kidding." I grab the nearest person which happened to be Kyoya and I lead him over to a tree out of hearing distance of the others and ask,

"Ok, for this amnesia; I feel like I'm missing something very important can you help me find it?" He nods and we both come back to the others. I then turn to Kyoya while pointing to Tamaki,

"For some odd reason I feel I should call him daddy, and you mommy, well that or Shadow King... Did I bonk my head too hard?" Then for some unexplainable reason Tamaki shoots up from where he was holding his aching crotch it was as if all the pain went away. I was actually impressed that he could recover. But the impressiveness went away when he yelled,

"Why can't you be more like you sister, Haruhi! Call me daddy too!" I tilt my head still wondering why when a violet haired girl taps my shoulder. I say the first thing that comes to mind when I see her,

"Sky-chan?" It was really slow coming out because I couldnt figure out why I said it. But when Skylar smiles at me I feel a bit proud. Kyoya just pats my head and writes down my condition in his black book. For some odd reason he was letting me see but no one else. Oh well, than I fall to the ground still itting up, a flash back happens.

_**FLASHING** **BACK**_

_I'm in the tree reading the little black book and Kyoya says,_

_"Let's make a deal." I lean in close and he says,_

_"I'll let you see everything in my book from now on and have five favors from me in the future if you don't tell anyone about what I write in this book."_

_"Deal!" .Awesome! But why do I feel I just made a deal with the devil._

**_END OF THE FLASHING_**

Someones holding me as I jump from some of the memories back to real life again. I suddenly hear,

"What happend?" Said the person holding me, I look and see one of the twins.

"I think she had a flashback." I then poke the twin in the stomach before yawning and asking,

"Hikaru, have you ever felt like you made the deal with the devil?" When he raises an eyebrow at me I point at Kyoya and say,

"I made a deal with Kyoya, but I don't know who's getting the better part of the deal." As I talk he just looks more confused and when I try to get up he just tightens his arms around me. So I sigh and lean back against his chest and fall asleep again.

Third Person:

Kaoru and Kyoya had moved away from the sleeping Spencer and Hikaru who was holding her on his lap. Kaoru asks,

"Will she be alright?" Kyoya nods and says,

"Most probably because she already remembers Hikaru and Skylar's name. From my analysis she should have all her memories back by the end of next week. But if she needs to be reminded of everything... even the stuff from when she was young, or else permanent damage to her brain will occur." Kaoru nodded sadly before looking toward his brother and Spencer.

**_CCB: Hmmm, if you want to know what I did to Kyoya I am making a little short story so you'll have to check it out after I post it. Well, see ya' love you all~_**


	11. Chapter 11: My Toy

Chapter 11: My Toy

_**AUTHORS NOTE: **__**Wazzup, peeps? My hand is hurting and I have testing for the next three days. UGH! But next Saturday I get to go to Darien Lake with my Chorus class. This may have a little um fluff (I dont know if thats what its called o.o) in it. xD Beware I made this into a rated M because later on... well you'll find out. Love Ya~  
**_

_**DISCLAIMER:**_

_**CCB: I do not own Ouran all I own is Spencer and Skylar.**_

_**Skylar: You do not own me.**_

_**CCB: Since you are just figment of my imagination I OWN you MotherF*cker.**_

_**Skylar: ... I refuse to admit you own me.  
**_

* * *

**Spencer's POV:**

It's been a day since the water park accident and Kyoya is coming over to help me remember things from my past. I don't know how but Hikaru and Kaoru had convinced me to stay the night so we all slept on the floor covered in blankets and pillows. Currently, since it is seven and I need to get ready by eight, I am awake but the twins are still asleep. Normally this wouldn't be a problem but it seems they are using my body as a cuddle buddy. I am currently wedged between them. Since I am a closet pervert I am secretly enjoying this but... I really need to get ready.

I yawn and softly start wiggling to get away but all it does is wedge me in between them farther and create some interesting friction. I stop after a minute when they both groan. I slowly cover my heated cheeks as i think of away to get out. My mind quickly turns back to the twins currently holding me. Then I realize something; _Damn I'm getting as hormonal as a adolescent male teen._ I stop the way my mind was turning as I look at the shirtless twins one at a time. First Hikaru then Kaoru.

Since they're asleep I take this time to study their facial features, neck, really whatever else I can see. When they start stirring I have already decided that they have awesome bodies. As they start to wake up there arms tighten around me and I let them because they're so warm (Or so I wanted to believe). Hikaru was the first to open his eyes and I had been staring at him at the moment. Seeing my eyes must have freaked him out because he jumped and crab walked away from me as fast as he could.

Since one pair of arms had let me go, I thought I could escape from Kaoru but he pulled me to him fully and fell back asleep. One of my arms escape and I brush my fingertips against his side and he shivers. I do it again and he starts chucking. A few more times and I have him full out laughing. Kaoru then lets go of me and I stand up to stretch. Last night I had relived all I had went through at the host club but hadn't remembered anything before I came to Ouran.

Hikaru seemed to still be recovering so I went over and poked his cheek. He turned to me with a mischievous smile and I try to get away but he had already stood and had me over his shoulder like a bag of potatoes. I squealed a little and Kaoru got up and they headed for my closet, well of course along the way they set me in a chair and if I got up they said they'd tie me to it. I watch curiously as they came back with a dress which was light blue and went to a little over mid thigh. I gulp and see that they have black see though tights and the same shaded blue flats. They say at the same time,

"Put this on or else we will dress you." I tilt my head to the side and make a pros and cons list of them dressing me but seeing their mischievous grins I decide I'll let them just imagine. I know I'm cruel but this is my way of getting back at them for forcing me into an _dress_. I walk toward them a seductive grin on my face as I purr in Kaoru's ear,

"Maybe another time," I turn and purr into Hikaru's ear, "You can dress me... but I can put my own clothes on now." I slowly push them to the door and smile at their blushing faces. Tilting my head I grab the clothes and close the door. My face turns a bright red at what I just did, I blame them for sleeping with me on the floor, shirtless, cuddling me... **_It's all their sexy faults._ **

I put on the clothes and a little of blush so they can't say that I'm not wearing makeup and they do it.

**Kaoru's POV:  
**

I yawn and lean against my brother as we wait for Spence to be done. Hikaru is still a little red in the face so I lean close to hims and say,

"Lets play a game with Spencer..." And I quickly explain the game.

**Spencer's POV:**

I step out of my room and the twins start whistling, I shoot them a half-hearted glare before starting to push them to the door,

"Kyoya's coming over and I need to be alone with him." Jealousy runs through the twins and they turn and each grabs a wrist and pulls me to them. I eep and Hikaru leans down a little so I have to bend back into Kaoru. All three of us had made a Spencer Sandwich; Kaoru behind me, Hikaru facing my, and both so close you could barely stick a needle between us. Hikaru says to me barely an inch away from my face,

"You're _our _toy, not his. Understand?" I felt myself nodding before I decided to challenge them back. I lean forward so Hikaru is leaning back and Kaoru followed me and was practically resting on me. I whisper into Hikaru's ear,

"Then you are both my toys." Kaoru stiffens and Hiakru blushes, Kaoru's arms come around my stomach and he kisses my neck and Hikaru leans forward and kisses my lips. I groan but then the clock struck eight and the door bell rang. I groaned in annoyance and stormed to the door making myself more presentable. My hair was growing at an alarming rate; it was already to my shoulders. I opened the door and let Kyoya in he took one glance at the bored looking twins before ushering me into my room and locking the door but before he locked it he stuck out his head and said,

"You can't come in, you'll only distract her -especially since your both shirtless." The twins had forgotten all about being half-naked until that moment they both blushed before the door was closed.

"Ok, I am going to tell you your past and it should gradually come back."

_**Time Skip Because this would just be very boring.  
**_

By the end I was a little sad but what was in the past stays in the past. I had remembered everything that Kyoya had said. I get up and unlock the door, opening it, I almost having a twin avalanche fall on me but Kyoya, awesome, heroic, nice Kyoya, had moved me out of they way just in time. The twins looked flustered at being caught but I just smiled warmly at them before moving to let Kyoya out. After letting Kyoya out the door I felt two sets of hands wrap around my waist and bring me back inside.

"Lets watch a movie." Said the twins in unison, I nod and break away from them, bending down to pick up a bunch of movies. I tossed them at the twins who caught them. They decided on the scariest movie there but I had to be strong even though I didn't want to watch a scary movies, I am such a wimp sometimes. We pop it into my decent sized TV and sit down on the floor. During the previews I made pop corn and grabbed a liter of pop and three cups.

When it started it wasn't so bad but then the scary parts came on then I grabbed Kaoru's hand and hid behind Hikaru's shoulder my free hand grabbing his shirt.

**Hikaru's POV:**

_What do I do? What do I do?_ I wanted to comfort her but I didn't know what. I look over at Kaoru hoping he had an idea but he was looking at me with the same question. After we both had a few minutes to think about it we both came to the same conclusion.

**Spencer's POV:**

I had closed my eyes almost immediately after hiding behind Hikaru and didn't open my eyes until I felt my lower half being moved onto someone's lap and my upper half being cradled against a different person's chest. After an hour in this position and having watched that damn movie, by the end of it we were all freaking out, like seriously, whoever made this was sick in the head. We were all pretty scared and it was around noon we decided to go outside.


	12. Chapter 12: Tag, You're It!

Chapter 12: Tag, You're It!

_**Authors Note: **__**So as not to confuse you I admit that I am making this up as I go along. I know two in one day, I guess I wanted to right a little romance for today! ^^ I had a little fun with this one. Love you all~**_

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**Kaoru: Can I do it?  
**_

_**CCB: No**_

_**Kaoru: Please?**_

_**CCB: No**_

_**Kaoru: I'll play a punishment game with you.**_

_**CCB: Now that you put it that way-**_

_**Spencer: No way in hell.**_

_**Kaoru: I was only kidding. ~Touches her shoulder  
**_

_**Spencer: Touch my shoulder again and I'm biting you.**_

_**CCB: On with the disclaimer-**_

_**Spencer: CCB owns nothing. Except Skylar.  
**_

_**CCB: I own you too... Thanks or stealing my thunder.**_

_**Spencer: Anytime.**_

_**Kaoru: O.o ...**_

* * *

_**Spencer's POV:**_

"So what should we play?" They asked me and I tilt my head as I think putting my pointer finger to my chin in my thinking pose. The twins start blushing a little and I look at them in question, they just say together,

"You just look cute." I fight the blush that spreads around my cheeks and I go back to thinking. My back yard wasn't big because it was an apartment building so I lead them to the park. Finally I pump my fist in the air and say,

"We can play Hide-n-Seek or Tag?" The twins look curiously at me so I explain,

"Tag is when one person is 'it' and they have to tag another person to be 'it'. Everyone runs away from the person who is 'it' because by the end of the game the person who is 'it' has to buy ice cream for everyone else." ((This isn't really how some people play but its how my twisted family plays. xD))

"Ok." Kaoru starts while Hikaru finishes with, "What is 'Hide-n-Seek?" I smile before replying,

"Its when there is a person who is 'it' and everyone else has to hide, After the person who is 'it' counts to any number that isn't less than ten, they have to find the others hiding spots. The person who is 'it' also has to touch the person they hide and then the people 'it' finds is 'it's minions and has to help find the last person whoever is the last person to get found gets a surprise. And if that person never gets found they get a prise from all the players of the game." ((Again, this is ow my family plays.))

The twins look at each other probably talking to each other the way twins seem to do, while they were doing that I had found a bench and was currently sitting on it. I was also wondering when the twins will release I had changes into black jean shorts with a band shirt that is a bit small and shows a little of my stomach and had its sleeves torn off. I am also wearing black and red sneakers.

"We are playing tag." Hikaru says before staring at my attire. Kaoru asks with suspicion, "When did you change? We were with you the whole time." I smile sweetly before getting close to the twins and poking Hikaru while leaning into his ear to kiss it and whisper,

"Your it!" I bolt away as fast as I can taking the time to run away as he thinks about what I just did to him. Really he was thinking about how I kissed his ear but then he realized what I said. Kaoru was standing next to me and we were chatting while waiting for Hikaru to get out of his shocked faze. When Hikaru started barreling toward us I gave Kaoru a kiss on the cheek paralyzing him and having Hikaru tag him. I smile and laughed at how easy it was to get away from them. I looked over at them but they seemed to be discussing something.

I felt the blood drain from my face when they both looked over at me with a grin that would rival the Cheshire Cats. They both took off in different directions and I got confused because I had looked away and didn't know which twin was it. Now I had to be careful. I climbed a tree and after thirty minutes not even ten feet from where I was in the tree the twins were resting looking exhausted. I decide to take mercy on the and I jump from my tree they look up scared at the sound of bunch of branches braking because being the dumb me I had jumped into a rose bush only cutting one of my hands. I decided to mess with them because they looked so afraid so I went behind a tree and put my bloody hand in their line of vision before saying in a low screechy voice,

"Why have you disrupted my sleep? Why? Why? Why? Do you want to die and stay with me?" By that time they had started running away but they turned around when they heard me laughing. I was rolling on the ground laughing. My hand was still bleeding but I ignored it. They came over to me as I finished laughing. Hikaru grabbed my unhurt hand and pulled me into his arms making me 'eep' again. Kaoru grabbed my hand and asked,

"How'd this happen?" Tho which I answered bluntly,

"Stupidity." He gave me a look and I explained, "I was hiding in a tree over there and when I jumped down to get you guys I landed in a rose bush. Don't worry though, only my hand was hurt." Kaoru asked with a small smirk even though his eyes had concern in them,

"Are you sure?" Hikaru added in, "We can always look to make sure?" I smile at them and say,

"You guys just want to play doctor." They both blushed and looked down before I said, "I should probably head home and patch it up, You guys want to have another sleepover?" They nodded and we head to my apartment. Once inside i patched my self up with the help of the twins. It was around six now when I looked at the time I stand up and head to the kitchen.

"Where are you going?" The twins asked and I just make a motion that they should follow me.

"What do you want for dinner?" They look at each other before turning to me and shrugging.

"Then I'll make curry, since I have all the ingredients." And with that I start cooking the twins about a foot behind me watching as I cook.

"Did you have a class on cooking?" I smile and say,

"I'm self taught but I did learn a few things from cooks at a restaurant I worked at." I finish the food and look over at the twins and say,

"Bon appetite!" I handed them both my secret spicy home made curry which they had finished in minutes. I was about a minute or two slower. After about three bowls each we collapse on the floor, Hikaru on the bottom laying net to Kaoru and me on top of both of them. They both wrapped their arms around me and we all fell asleep.

_**I'm always open for Ideas on how to make this better. Don't be shy! I love new ideas!**_


	13. Chapter 13: Free Time

Chapter 13: Free Time

_**Authors Note: **__**Nothing interesting in my life... mostly bored... reading Ouran High fanfiction... feeling Bleh... and a little hungry for some oreos, you know the usual. Sorry for taking so long have to study for exams. Made this super long to make up for it.  
**_

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**Hikaru: You seem...**_

_**Kaoru: Depressed...**_

_**CCB: Observant, that you are...**_

_**Spencer: You sound like Yoda.**_

_**CCB: Observant, that you are...**_

_**Kyoya: *Pushes Glasses Up Nose* Since CCB is... depressed, for lack of better words, I will do the Disclaimer; CCB does not own the host club characters nor Ouran at all. The only thing she owns is Skylar and Spencer.**_

_**Spencer: I think CCB just fainted *Pokes with stick***_

_**Kyoya: She has a blood type of AB (Just kidding)**_

_**Hikaru & Kaoru: *Run away!***_

_**CCB: This is why I shouldn't get bored; I have imaginary discussions with fictional characters...**_

* * *

Spencer's POV:

_**BEEP... BEEP...**_ **_BEEP_**... This is why I hate Mondays; Mondays mean getting up at the ungodly hour of six, it meant having to put on the stupid yellow dress because the host club thinks I look cuter. Really they said if I wore it some of the money I owe will disappear. I reach over to turn off the alarm but something warm is keeping my arm down. For the first time that morning I open my eyes and see a body sleeping soundly in the semi darkness. At first there is the initial shock and panic but then when I find out its Kaoru and remember that he and Hikaru had spent the night the panic dims to a little confusion because I remember falling asleep on the floor not the bed. _Oh well, I'll find out later_.

I slowly move Hikaru's arm from my waist and take back my arm that I guess had been hugging him when I fell asleep, I turn off the alarm surprised they didn't get up. I then go to my little bathroom to take a quick shower, not taking my clothes because the twins seemed to be dead. I take a quick shower washing my hair with strawberry shampoo and conditioner, washing my body with an awesome smelly dove body wash. I get out and towel dry my hair before brushing it out with my fingers.

I wrap the towel around me so it coves me but it really only goes to about mid thigh if not shorter. I slowly walk into my room not looking over at the bed to see if they were awake because a couple minutes ago they were as likely to wake as a rock was to move on its own. I grab my under garments, the stupid dress stockings, and the stupid shoes I have to wear not once noticing the looks the twins were giving me until I turned around my undies in my right hand as I took a step to the bathroom. First my face turned completely white then it became really red, I bet I was redder than a tomato.

I open my mouth close it before a little sound comes out and I put my hand holding my undies in behind my back.

"Heyyyy..." I say really long and the tension grows in the air. The twins both stare at me and I start to feel a little self conscious. I wrap one of my arms around my waist and since my face was a very dark pink before I just know my face looks like Rudolf's nose. I slowly inch my way toward the door before I turn on my heel and start running. I had almost made it, was so close before I felt one pair of arms wrap around my waist and another pair of arms wrap around my shoulders. They both nuzzle the sides of my neck making my legs feel like jelly. The only thought that ran through my brain was short and simple: **_Damn._** The twins -_**damn** **them-** _make there way up to my ears placing small kisses on the way up before they whisper,

"No need to keep the towel on, if you want we can get naked too." My face turns even redder, which I hadn't thought was possible until that moment. I shiver with pleasure as the logical part of my brain gives a bunch of warnings. I know I should have listened to my logical brain because if I had the next thing wouldn't of happened.

As they both grabbed a flap of my towel the door to my bedroom flies open and Tamaki walks in.

"Daughter! Daddys home and he jus- YOU TWO DEVILS! WHY ARE YOU TRYING TO SEDUCE MY DAUGHTER?!" And just like that the mood was broken, Tamaki had grabbed me and was hugging the death out of me and glaring at the twins. the twins looked a little annoyed and just a bit jealous that Tamaki was holding me while I was in a towel which Tamaki had overlooked while hugging me. The rest of the Host Club decided to walk in, they all see Tamaki hugging me in just a towel and there minds think he's the pervert, two voices said,

"Tamaki, what the hell are you doing?" Came the two voices of the normally calm Haruhi and Kyoya. Haruhi because you can tell she is totally in love with Tamaki and Kyoya because ever since he started dating my friend and we made the deal had become a bit protective of me. Now I know why Tamaki calls him Mommy. They both look like they want to throttle the poor Host Club King, well until I said,

"Hey guys? Can I... um... you know, get dressed?" Finally, Tamaki notices my lack of clothes and lets go with a tiny shriek. I just bend over and grab my clothes, I turn and leave not knowing that I had unintentionally showed everyone in the host club more thigh then they have ever seen. Hey, you cant blame, blame them, they need to learn how to knock.

~At Lunch

I grab out my boxed lunch and so does Haruhi, since we are best friends we eat every lunch together. I had decided I'd rather wear a personalized version of the men's uniform because lets face it, the girls school uniform is a yellow monstrosity. the twins had made me a black pleated shirk that goes to above the knee and a white puffy shirt with the schools crest on it. My hair has grown to my shoulders now and many times people have asked me how it grows so fast and my automatic answer is genetics because its true. And also kinda weird but still cool.

I had chicken and just plain rice in my boxed lunch. I grab a piece of chicken with my chopsticks and when I'm about to put it in my mouth a flash of red hair and amber eyes and the meat is gone I turn to Hikaru giving him a little glare before I turn back to my meal again right when I am about to eat a piece of meat a flash of red hair and amber eyes opposite from Hikaru grabs the meat. Instead of glaring I say in a low voice,

"Are you sure you want to eat my food, remember what I did last time?" Than the twins say in unison,

"Yeah, before it only bugged us before was because we thought you were a guy. Now we like that." I roll my eyes.

"Fine then I will have to think up a punishment game for you guys." The twins pale after I flash them a innocent smile, I turn away from the twins and turn my attension to Haruhi. Haruhi and I had been talking about out plans for Friday before Hikaru starts,

"Why are you planning-"

"When we all are going to the beach?" Haruhi and I make a face at them, I tilt my head and say,

"What? When did this happen?"

"When we were at the resort." I make an 'Oh Yeah' face before looking at the clock and shoving food into my mouth. I pause with the chopstick in my mouth and look over at the now flustered twins who were staring at my chopsticks. I decide to ignore whatever was going on through the nuttballs heads.

~At The Club

I am already in my uniform and sorting papers. I finished it quickly and since for the first time ever he doesn't have work for me to do so he sends me off to be a waitress. I grab the cart with cakes and tea and bring them to the closest table which was Honey and Mori's. I smile kindly at the girls and say,

"Would you like more tea or cake?" Instant replies which I complied to just as fast,

"That really chocolatly cake." I smile at the girls choice of words and hand her a plate of it.

"Green Tea please." I hand her a tea cup and pour the hot liquid into the cup.

"Nothing." I smile kindly and say,

"If you need me call me." The girls nod and I turn to my seniors,

"Senpais would you like something?" Mori points to the green tea which I quickly comply to before Honey asks for his usual cakes. I hand him two whole cakes and a plate with a small knife. I turn to the nearest costomer and say,

"Make sure Honey-senpai doesn't accidentally cut himself, I leave you in charge of supervising the use of the knife." She nods and does a little salute to which I smile to. I then bid farewell promising to be back soon. I make my way to Tamaki's table when I get there he stands up and I swerve my cart to avoid crashing into him,

"Tamaki, be more careful, it wouldn't have been good if I had a tea pot in my hands at the moment would it?" I put my hands on my hips as I scold. The girls at Tamaki's table giggle because I think they thought I was cute or something. I turn to them warmly, dismissing Tamaki coldly as I ask the same question to them,

"Would you like tea or cake?"

"Yes please, the peppermint cake." At the word peppermint I smile which makes Tamaki who was sulking on the couch say,

"Do you like peppermint Spencer?" I nod as I hand the rest of the people their orders. I leave a very happy looking Tamaki who was boasting about how he figured out something about his 'little girl.' I head over to Kyoya's table refiling the cup knowing he doesn't like sweets and also knowing he really likes green tea. I head over to Haruhi's table where she is sitting there with one lady. I smile warmly and say,

"Hello, would you li-" I am cut off when the lady turns to me distastefully and says,

"Ah, another mongrel in our world of pedigree." I don't say anything as I smile warmly closing my eyes but still smiling warmly, I say in a sweet voice,

"Miss, I may be a mongrel but its better than being a Chihuahua." I open my eyes and almost laugh at her expression, I really wanted to but... I knew Kyoya would get mad so I just try to walk past. Try being the main word. The lady had put out her leg so I fell on my knees and smack my head against the carts handle casing me to feel dizzy. My knees hurt from the sudden fall and so does my head but I quickly stand up and brush my self off. Walking with a suppressed limp. The girl smirks t me and says,

"A clumsy mongrel at that." I then mutter under my breathe.

"A bitchy Chihuahua at that." Causing a suppressed giggle from Haruhi who coughs to cover it up. I walk to the next table which was the Twins. The limp being covered up quickly the only person who could see I was in pain was Kyoya and only because he was from a family who specialized in hospitals.

"Would you like anything Miss'?" I ask tilting my head and one leans forward and says,

"Spencer, are you ok? You took a nasty fall." I smile not missing a beat and say humorously,

"Its the heels sometimes they get mad at me for not walking in them and trip me." It was a lie a smooth one at that. This was the first time I had fallen in these shoes, I had excellent balance.

"If you're sure you're alright than can I have a chocolate cake please?" I am touched by her concern so I give her a bigger piece than normal and give the rest of the girls their orders. My hands still a little shaky from my fall. I was so happy when they told me they only wanted cake. I turn to my- I mean the twins- and make a motion to with my hand to the cart in silent questions.

"I'd like tea." _Those bastards! _They probably know I cant hold something right. Well I'll show them. I grab the tea pot with one hand and hold a teacup in the other ready to pour. It was all going good until I accidentally poured some on my hand. I yelp and as gently and as quickly as I could I put the teapot and cup on the table blowing on my finger. The girls gasped and one ran for the first aid but I couldn't see what the others were doing because two sets of hands pulled me down into Kaoru's lap and Hikaru put my finger in his mouth causing me to wince in pain. I half expected the guest to freak out -not in a good way- about them doing this but to my surprise they all let out an excited squeal making me wince. I pull my finger out of Hikaru's mouth with a pop when the girl comes back.

I shift away and Kaoru tightens his grip on me. Hikaru grabs my hand and starts putting medicine on the burnt finger. After he is done wrapping it I jump off with a thanks. But Kaoru and Hikaru grab my arms and ask,

"Is that all we get?" The girls look at me with stars in their eyes before I lean forward and give them a peck on the cheek. The girls squeal again and this time Kyoya looks over and writes something down in his little black book. I then go back to Kyoya who turns to me and says,

"You're fired from being my secretary." I am motionless as well as the whole room before the twins and Tamaki start yelling;

"What! She cant leave!" One look from Kyoya had Tamaki and the twins in the Gloom Corner.

"You didn't let me finish: You have been promoted to a hostess." I go pale and say,

"You want me to romance _women?!" _I had a sweat drop as Kyoya says,

"You can of course but its mostly so they can talk to you, some have taken a shine to you already." I look over at three girls who raised there hands and say,

"We want to request her tomorrow?" They sounded like one voice and i glare at Kyoya and ask,

"Oh, and who's gonna be your secretary?" And at that moment Mori walks in with a tied up Skylar, bound and gagged. He puts her on the couch and says,

"She put up quite a fight, not to come here." Mori says and that was the longest sentence hes ever said so I go over and poke his stomach and say,

"Yep, you're the same muscle Mori." His cheeks take on a little pink color as he stammers,

"P-please don't call me t-that." I smile and Kyoya says,

"Thanks Mori, for bringing the new secretary." Honey walks in and says,

"You should have heard her before we knocked her out... She said she didn't want to join a brothel or even a weird place where the men flirt with wh-" Mori covers his mouth, picks him up, and sets him in front of a piece of strawberry cake.

"Does this mean I have to cosplay too?" I ask and the Twins look horrified and Tamaki plays a story in his mind about me dressing in skimpy clothes to entertain women. He bursts and says,

"DADDY WILL N-" Kyoya interrupts with a cool Yes. The Host Club covers there ears waiting for the explosion except Haruhi who knows about my secret fascination with cos-playing. I squeal loudly and bounce up and down a rare sight for those who know me.

"Yay! I get to cosplay!" I smile and laugh at the Clubs confused faces.


	14. Chapter 14: Just Carry Me

**Chapter 14: Just Carry Me When We Get There...**

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**CCB: COOKIES I WANT COOKIES!  
**_

_**Spencer: Sorry about her she gets a little crazy when she sees cookies.**_

_**Hikaru: But she has-**_

_**Kaoru: Never acted this way before.**_

_**Spencer: Those weren't the right cookies, they weren't fudge cookies.**_

_**Hikaru & Kaoru: Ah.**_

_**CCB: I don't own anything except Spencer, Skylar and meh cookies!**_

* * *

**Spencer's POV:**

Today is the day we go to the beach and Hikaru and Kaoru have mysteriously gotten into my house as I was getting ready for the school day and packing for the trip. I jump when two voices say in a monotone voice by the doorway.

"Hello, why didn't you take a shower this morning." After the initial heart attack I continue packing my clothes they are still there when I turn around and zip up my bag. They had stuff in their book bags which I presume is their clothes so I leave to the bathroom to get changed into my uniform.

Little did I know the twins were switching my clothes for the girlier clothes in their book bag. By the time I'm back out they have finished and have blank faces now. I grab my suitcase and start heading to the door but Hikaru's arm snake around my waist and Kaoru takes my bag. Since I know I wont win I let them take me like this. In the position we are in it makes Hikaru and I have to waddle to walk.

I jump into their limo and they follow afterward but Kaoru gives the suitcase to the driver to put in the back and I wander if I will ever see it again. As we drove the twins sat on either side of me so I couldn't shift this way with out pressing myself further into the other. When we arrive I say,

"You guys will have to walk with out me I need to go check on something." I say with a warm smile as I start taking a different longer route to homeroom. In reality, all I really wanted was to enjoy the piece and quiet of a long walk. I hear rustling in a bush and turn my head that way, when two girls walk out they were cute girls but at the moment I realized one of them was the Chihuahua. She stepped forward and said,

"I cant believe you think you can waltz into the host club and steal all seven of them do you?" I look at the girls curiously before saying,

"I cant stop you from believing what you want to believe." On that note the other girl steps forward and throws a punch one that I easily block before Chihuahua tries to kick me and I move out of the way so she kicks her friend. They only land a few hits on e the majority of them getting frustrated and hurt but I haven't raised a fist or kicked them They were doing it themselves. Since they are covered in bruises they say,

"We're going to tell the chairman on you for beating us up." I then point out,  
"If I had touched you wouldn't I have bruises on my hands and scuffs on my shoes?" Then the chairman himself walks around the corner holding a camera his eyes narrow as he says,

"You too, You have disgraced your families. When I came out here to take pictures of the scenery to put in a pamphlet I have seen you both attacking the less fortunate." **Thanks.**"You are both hereby expelled from this school." The girls run away crying. I bow to Chairman Suoh and say,

"Thank you very much." He nods before running over to me with a rose and says,

"Call me uncle."

"You're just like your son." We both laugh together as he leads me to my Homeroom class, when we enter together all noise seems to stop as we bid each other farewell. When they're gone Haruhi -who looks confused- and the twins come over. The twins ask together;

"You met with the chairman." I shrug and say,

"I was walking by and he recognized me as the scholarship student." It was such a smooth lie; I even wanted to believe it. I didn't want any of the Host Club fussing about a problem that's already been taken care of.

"Why'd he walk you to class."

"Because I could have been late and he was my excuse." By this point they seem satisfied. And the rest of the class goes smoothly.

ON THE CAR RIDE TO THE BEACH

"I've been to the beach before." I say as I watch trees go by, I hadn't even realized I had said it aloud until Tamaki and the twins started screeching. At this point I put my headphones in and Haruhi copies me. I fall asleep on Mori's shoulder because he was right next to me. As I fell asleep I failed to notice the jealous death glares that the twins were shooting Mori and how Mori was watching them blankly. When I woke up Tamaki was in the corner and Haruhi looked a bit guilty and the twins looked extremely pleased. I yawn and rub my eyes and Tamaki calls me his cute daughter but I awoke in a bad mood. I turn a glare on him and say,

"You woke me up?" It was calmly spoken with a threat laced into it. It even scared Kyoya and Skylar a little but Kyoya says,

"It seems you idiots have forgotten what her blood type is." Skylar turns to him in question and he says, "Long story, I'll tell you later." I lay against Mori heavily and say,

"Mori, can you beat them all up except Honey, Kyoya, Skylar, and Haruhi?" He looks like he thinks it over before his devoice says,

"Violence is never the answer." Since I'm still a sleep bit more feisty and I say,

"Mori you can be such a prude sometimes." He just looks at me blankly before I turn my gaze away and look at the shocked looking Host Club -Except Kyoya, Skylar and Haruhi who know I act l this when I am tired. They've seen it countless times while I have hung out with them late night. I shrug and say,

"When we get there just carry me in." I fall asleep against the door.


End file.
